Ancient Forest
The Ancient Forest is a medium-sized area that can be found in the Frontier. As its name implies, it is considered to be an ancient forested area that had 'seen the past and now the present'. The majority of its areas are located off on hillsides and elevated terrain, making some parts of its area inaccessible without the assistance of jump-boosting/flight equipment. The lands borders various areas that include but not limited to: * Great Pine Forest * Rubble Spring * Topple Hill * Topple Lake * Topple Town * Twinkling Meadow There are various landmarks and geographic features that are worth noting: # Abandoned Tent - The Abandoned Tent, as its name implies, is an abandoned tent that can be found along the hills of Topple Hill, where Topple Lake can be found at. There are little things to see in this spot, other than occasional Mushroom Heads, Little Ants, and/or Angry Bushdwellers that spawns in this spot. # Ancient Castle/Forest Bridge - The Ancient Castle Bridge, also known as the Ancient Forest Bridge, is several eroded stone bridges that can be found connecting both parts of the Ancient Forest. It is assumed to be a former area of an ancient kingdom that used to exist in the Frontier. # Clamstack Cave - Clamstack Cave is a notable landmark that can be seen along the hillsides of Topple Hill, at the side where Topple Lake can be found at. This place is often visited by players for those who wish to acquire Clamstacks and sometimes, an Otherworld Present if they do happen to run into one. # Dog Shrine - Formerly known as the Ratdog Shrine, the shrine was thought to be dedicated to an unknown animal belonging to an NPC in-game. However, after more information was acquired from the developers, the Dog Shrine turns out to be a memorial for a deceased dog that the developers once owned. # Ogre's Cauldron - The Ogre's Cauldron can be found on the other part of Ancient Forest, further away from Topple Lake. The cauldron is seen sitting on a campfire with steam rising out from the lid, although it is unclear what it contains in the cauldron. # Stone Crevice Passage - The stone crevice passage refers to the gap between both parts of the Ancient Forest, acting as a passageway for those who travel by foot as they cross through either side of the Great Pine Forest. Other than that, it is simply known as a place to find entities and sources, such as the Otherworld Present and the Interdimensional Traveler. Overall, Ancient Forest hosts a variety of things that players seek that includes but not limited to: * The Rising Star Mushroom spawning in various spots of the Ancient Forest. * Collecting Clamstacks in Clamstack Cave. * Opening Otherworld Presents that spawns in the zone. Trivia * Despite its small size, it is possible to encounter a variety of mobs at any point in any given time. * It is often visited by players for those who are searching for the Rising Star Mushroom, a very rare harvestable that are commonly reported to be seen in various spots of the Ancient Forest. Category:Map Areas Category:Public